New Guardians!
by PandatheCookie
Summary: Amu and Kukai are on their way to school. They run into a blonde haired girl named Brianna. After a day at school, she meets all of the guardians and befriends them.
1. New Student!

**Hey everyone! I have made a new story! Actually Brianna Hoshina and I made one together! Sorry if the P.O.V's are too short. (Just to put it out there BriannaXKukai, please don't read it if you don't like that) I hope you enjoy it! ^-^**

**We do not own Shugo Chara!**

**Brianna's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to school and then I started spacing out. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. I had just ran into someone. I opened my eyes and saw to figures standing in front of me. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the first figure asked and I looked up in confusion.

"Hello? Anyone home" the second figure said and I saw them clearly. Once of them had Pink hair and the other had mahogany colored hair. I saw an arm extended to help me up and i saw it was the mahogany haired boy. I took the hand and he helped me up.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, i must have been spacing out." I said hoping they would forgive me.

"It's alright, don't worry." The mahogany haired boy said and smiled. "I'm Kukai Souma and she's Amu Hinamori."

I looked at the pink haired girl and smiled, "Brianna Hoshina." I replied and shook their hands.

**Amu's P.O.V**

The blonde girl, Brianna, seemed very nice and clumsy. I started to talk to her and I felt like we share something in common. She felt the same way I did about moving here. Kukai started talking to her too and it looked like Brianna was blushing. I think she was crushing on him. I just looked at her smirking knowing she liked Kukai.

I don't think i should tell Utau. I'm not sure about it and I'm sure Kukai would want to tell her everything. I don't want to mess things up between them.

**Kukai's POV**

Brianna is a pretty and sweet girl. I heard she was new to Seiyo Academy."Hey Brianna if you want I can show you around" I said to her.

"Sure I would like that." She replied. I smiled at her and we continued our conversation with. I was blushing and so was she. 'Do I have a crush on her' I thought she is really nice and beautiful.

I guess Amu saw one of us blushing because she kept smirking. I really hope she doesn't tell Utau. I'm not so sure about this yet.

**Brianna's P.O.V.**

I looked at my phone and saw it was almost tie for school to start. "I'm sorry, but I think we have to get going."

Amu looked at her phone and nodded. "You're right, school's almost starting. Come on, we'll walk with you." I nodded and we started walking.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Kukai, Brianna and I got to class and the teacher made Brianna introduce herself of course. The only empty seat was in between Kukai and me, so she had to sit there

During break Brianna and I talked to get to know each other a little better. Kukai was staring at Brianna blushing and I knew he was developing a crush on Brianna. I smiled knowing they liked each other. After talking to Brianna we actually had a few things in common and I couldn't believe she was a singer.

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

I heard Amu's conversation with Brianna. Brianna sounded very interesting. I also couldn't believe she is a singer. She also liked sports, cheerleading, and dancing. I just stared at her blushing. I saw Amu smirk.

So it's official i had a crush on Brianna but I kept it a secret. I decided to talk to them "So Brianna do you like sports" I said to her.

She replied,"Yeah I like soccer , ice skating, swimming, and baseball. I also made a cheer squad at this school for the soccer team so I'm head cheerleader I am holding auditions today after school and made a club for a singing group." I was impressed that she was really into things I like. I gave her a friendly wink and her face turned red. I laughed a little to myself.

**Brianna's P.O.V**

At lunch I met three girls. One girl had long wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. Her name was Rima Mashiro.

The other girl had long indigo hair and brown eyes. Her name was Nadeshiko Fujisaki.

The last girl had orange hair and brown eyes. Her name was Yaya Yuiki.

Then I met a boy with blonde hair and red-ish eyes his name was Tadase Hotori.

They were all very nice to me. I was happy making new friends. My charas were their supporting me. They were all twins. They had blonde hair blue eyes and were wearing blue outfits.

My first chara was a cheerleader named Ranee.

My second one was a princess who can draw and cook her name was Miki.

My third one was a singer who can dance her name was Selena.

My last chara was my radiance her name was Cosmo.

I love them all. They protect and help me. I was happy because I had a great day at Seiyo Academy.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Brianna seemed to be getting along with everyone, including me, very well. I think we can all become the best of friends. I smiled to myself before noticing four charas floating behind her.

They all looked alike, but they were wearing different outfits.

My charas flew over the Brianna's charas and they introduced themselves. Then, they introduced Brianna's charas to everyone else.

"Everyone," Ran began, "These are Brianna's charas." She pointed to the one wearing an outfit like hers,"This is Ranee."

Miki pointed to the one next to Ranee who looked like a princess,"That is Miki."

Suu pointed to the one next to Miki,"This is Selena desu."

Dia then pointed to the last one,"This is Cosmo." They all said hello to the other charas and they seemed to get along very well.

Nadeshiko handed Brianna an invitation to the royal garden for a tea party after school. Brianna accepted the invitation excitedly. This was going to be fun to have my new best friend be a guardian with me.

Brianna's P.O.V

I got an invitation to a tea party at the royal garden. I excitedly accepted the invite. "Brianna I will show you around school tomorrow, alright?" Kukai asked and winked at me.

I blushed and replied,"Sure" I was happy that i made new friends.

**~End~**

**I hope you enjoyed! We will try to make the next chapter more interesting! Thank you for reading and please review! ^-^**


	2. Princess Chair!

**Hey peoples! We have the second chapter to our story finished! Brianna Hoshina did most of the work this time, because I was kind of lazy. (/.\) Sorry I have failed you all. Anyways, Enjoy! ^.^**

We do not own Shugo Chara!

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V.**

School was over and I was with Brianna, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and Kukai at the royal garden. I asked Brianna,"Brianna would you like to be a guardian?" She accepted the offer. "You are now the Princess chair of the guardians welcome Brianna-Chan," I said. I was happy for my new best friend becoming a guardian. Everyone clapped for her, as well as I.

Brianna was a kind, and a wonderful person. I feel ashamed for lying to her too, but I must not reveal my secret until it's time. We all continued on with the meeting and we told Brianna what we did as guardians and she was amazed.

**Yaya's P.O.V.**

Brianna-Chi is a very nice girl. I gave her a huge hug and said,"Brianna-Chi I'm glad you joined the guardians it's going to be so fun with you." I continued hugging her and she replied,"Yaya you're crushing me."

I still hugged her. Everyone laughed because Brianna-chi was being attacked by my hugs. Kukai then helped seperate me from Brianna and I knew he cared about her. I smirked at him and started singing "Kukai likes Brianna-Chi." that made their faces red, but Kukai then covered my mouth.

"Shut it Yaya." He said. I kept smirking.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I thought Brianna was a wonderful person. I hope we can become best friends. I looked at her and she smiled at me. I smiled back then said "Girls want to come to the mall with me today".

They all replied "Sure!" I was happy to have a new friend join as a guardian. Kusukusu went to Brianna's chara and they started talking. Kusukusu really liked Brianna's chara because they always make her laugh and feel happy.

**Tadase's P.O.V.**

After school the girls went to the mall, Kukai went home by himself and I could tell he was thinking about Brianna. I started to walk then I bumped into a girl. "Oh I'm so sorry." I said to her.

"It's ok." She replied. I helped her up and then started talking to her,"My name is Tadase Hotori. What is your name?" I asked.

She replied,"My name is Kira Hoshina. I am Brianna's sister." I was surprised, but I knew she wasn't lying because Brianna told us about her life and family. She also resembled Brianna a little.

She was pretty. She had long blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes. Then I recognized she had a Seiyo Academy uniform that she was holding. "Are you going to Seiyo Academy?" I asked her.

Kira said,"Yeah I'm starting tomorrow." I was happy and I bet Brianna would be too. Then I saw she had four charas. I was surprised that she is like Brianna. I blushed a little.

**Kira's P.O.V.**

I think Tadase is a really great boy. I blushed a little and noticed he had a chara that looked like a king. I had my charas too.

My first chara was a queen with a pink dress and hot pink shoes and a crown. She has blonde hair and violet eyes. Her name was Kasumi.

My second chara was a singer who wore a yellow dress and white shoes with a red flower hairclip. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her name is Olivia.

My third chara was an artist. She wore a red miniskirt and pink top with white shoes and a spade hairclip. Her name was Mindy.

My last chara was my radiance. She wore a long hot pink dress and pink shoes and a clover hairclip. Her name was Dianna.

They met Kiseki and they started talking. Tadase and I were talking too. We both walked home together.

When we stopped at my house I waved and said "Bye Tada-Kun."

He replied,"Bye Kira-san, I'll see you tomorrow." I was developing a crush on him, but I kept it a secret. I will tell him when I am ready.

**That is all for this chapter! I hope you people liked it! Yes the P.O.V.s are still short. ;3; I'm so sorry!  
Please review! ^.^**


End file.
